1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a continuous photographing capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, high-speed continuous photographing is achieved by speeding up the individual operations, such as charging and film feeding, performed inside a camera and thereby speeding up the operation of the camera as a whole. However, in a conventional camera design, in which a new releasing operation can be started only after completion of charging and film feeding, it is impossible to achieve an operation speed above a certain limit. For this reason, various attempts have been made to achieve a higher operation speed by improving the flow of control over an entire photographing sequence.
For example, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,925, in continuous photographing, exposure preparation operations are started before completion of film feeding, provided that charging necessary to drive the mirror, the aperture diaphragm, the shutter, and the taking lens has already been completed.
However, in this arrangement, exposure preparation operations are started only after completion of all kinds of charging including those which are not necessary from the viewpoint of a photographing sequence, and this causes an unnecessary delay in starting exposure control operations.